


To Say Goodbye

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2008-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Dick and Roy never get that chance to heal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Say Goodbye

Donna showing up with Kory hadn't surprised Dick, but when Vic and then Wally showed up, he felt familiar panic creeping up.

It didn't help that Wally's costume was torn.

Or that Dick spotted the blood.

"Dick..." Wally began, and his eyes started to flood with tears. 

The man being spoken to didn't even really hear anything, as Wally struggled to tell him what had happened, that they really hadn't had a chance. He heard the words, but did not process them when Donna asked Wally if it had been quick, and received a nod in answer.

Dick Grayson had been trying to find his place, and now he was as lost as a man at sea.

His anchor, the one he had loved since he was a teenager, was dead, and they hadn't even ever truly faced the rift between them.

* * *

Nightwing had been at the funeral. For him to avoid it would have been impossible.

But Dick Grayson had to wait, and even then he was torn. A large part of him screamed he had no right. He and Roy had managed 'professional' and even the mask of 'friends'.

Accusations of 'junkie' and harsh words of 'stay down' had never been aired, cleared out.

His decision was made for him when Donna showed up, alone, crying. She and Roy had been friends through so many bad times and good. Roy had forgiven her, and she him countless times.

"You have to come," Donna whispered. "You have to say goodbye, so he can be at peace."

Dick's mind whirled around the thoughts of chindi and restless dead, things that had spooked Roy in life.

"Take me, Donna... take me to say good-bye," he choked out, and felt her pull him in, their tears mingling in grief for their shared love.


End file.
